Switching identidies
by tokakoka-chan
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha switch forms... not a Kikyo friendly fic. Please! Please review!
1. Painful discovery

Switching each other's forms  
By: the wonderful SHOJO-INU! Applaud damnit!  
  
Disclaimer: I...I...I don't own Inuyasha (there I said it, happy now?)  
  
Chapter 1: The discovery (dadundadun!)  
  
Kagome: * got back to the feudal era early for once* (yay!) Hey! I'm back!  
  
Inuyasha: *mocking grin* Wow! You got here early for once Kagome I'm impressed!  
  
Kagome: Yep! My test was canceled... but I have to take several more next week...  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever, c'mon let's go get the others to go look for the jewel shards!  
  
Kagome: All right let me get my bag! Kay?  
  
Weird imp thingy (I know horrible name sweat drop*): * bumps into Inuyasha and Kagome and spills its jar of shiny gunk* (ewwww gross!)  
  
Inuyasha: Ugh! What is this stuff?!  
  
Weird imp thingy: *mysteriously disappears* (wow!)  
  
Kagome: Well that was... weird...  
  
Inuyasha: Okaaaay... well uh let's go to Kaede's to get this stuff off!  
  
Kagome: Fine with me... this stuff stinks!  
  
****Kaede's hut****  
  
Kaede: What happened to you two?  
  
Inuyasha & Kagome: Don't ask!  
  
By the time they got that stuff off it was already dark so they all decided  
to stay at Kaede's that night.  
  
****The next morning****  
  
Kagome: Man does my head hurt! * Touches her head like everyone else does when they have a headache* (and we all know what I mean when I say that don't we?) Only problem was that when she touched "her" head she felt doggy ears! Uh  
oh! (Kawaii but uh oh!)  
  
Kagome: Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Fyi: she still has Inuyasha's voice though... likewise for Inuyasha.)  
  
Miroku: * wakes to see Inuyasha screaming like a girl and thinks now there's something you don't see everyday! * Inuyasha what's wrong?!  
  
Kagome: I'm Kagome I'm just in Inuyasha's body! (Now that's definitely something you don' see everyday!)  
  
Miroku: *panic* than who's that?! *Points to a snoring Kagome* (sorry just had to put that in, I really want to know what Kagome would look like if she was snoring... hmmm...)  
  
Kagome: That must be Inuyasha! Oh no! You can imagine how pissed he's gonna be!  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha wake up!  
  
Inuyasha: *rolls over to one side snoring yet again*  
  
Miroku: * takes a deep breath and yells* INUYASHA WAKE UP!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!  
  
Miroku: Uh oh!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?!!!!! (That coming from Kagome? *shudder* SCARY*hides behind computer chair)  
  
Inuyasha realizes what happens and... well... read!  
  
Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well? What'd ya think? Should I continue? Please! Please review! I'm going to need at least 2 reviews to keep going! I already have all the chapters ready all you gotta do is touch that lonely little button down there for the rest of the chapters and if you like Kikyo than you better not read this because she shall DIE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Misery

Hi! taichinu here! ... I'm soooooooooo sorry! I was grounded forever...so...I'll be better for my parents so I won't get grounded again okayz? Good!  
  
Disclaimer: WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME?! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!  
  
Chappy 2: Misery  
  
Later  
  
Shippo: wakes up from Inuyasha's yelling (or should I say Kagome's? Ha!) What's going on?!  
  
Miroku: explains to Shippo what happened  
  
Shippo: snicker Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Shippo shut up!  
  
Sango: (she'd already been woken up by Inuyasha's yells about an hour ago and she had just stopped laughing) Yeah Shippo! It's a really big problem! Snicker Uhh... excuse me... blush  
  
Kagome: This sucks! I have about a million at my school next week!!! I NEED MY BODY BACK!!!  
  
Kaede: Don't worry Kagome! I'm sure there's a cure somewhere... we just have to find it! ...In the mean time you two have to get along!  
  
Yeah I can imagine everyone is thinking "FAT CANCE" right now huh? Well...  
you don't know how right you are!   
  
Kagome: biting Inuyasha's claws because they're getting in her way  
  
Inuyasha: Hey what are you doing that for?!  
  
Kagome: Your stupid claws are getting in my way!  
  
Inuyasha: They're not stupid; they're a useful weapon! So stop chewing on them!  
  
Kagome: No! I don't wanna cut myself!  
  
Inuyasha: Stop! Now Kagome!  
  
Kagome: I don't have to! SIT!  
  
Crickets: chirp  
  
Inuyasha: Oh! I'm in your body so if I say you-know-what...  
  
Kagome: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Inuyasha: SIT!  
  
Kagome: FINE!!! I'LL STOP CHEWING ON YOUR DAMN NAILS!!!  
  
Inuyasha: They're claws idiot! CLAWS! NOT NAILS!  
  
(This is going to take a while...)  
  
Sango: Hey Kagome! Can't you just teach Inuyasha what you need to know to take the exams?  
  
Inuyasha: groan what?  
  
Kagome: Okay but let me get the stuff I need! Disappears and come back with a pile of giant textbooks (hey! I 'm lazy and didn't want to write a lot! So there!)  
  
Da du du dun!  
What will happen next? Will Inuyasha survive? Only time will tell!  
  
Okay! I promise that I won't get grounded again okay? All right PLEASE  
REVIEW!!!  
-taichinu 


End file.
